nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Mission to the Jedi Temple
The Third Mission at the Jedi Temple was a personal assignment of Starkiller’s, a mission he felt was assigned by the Force itself, consisting of a series of physical and subconscious visions. History Assignment After Marek’s Master, Darth Vader, faked Starkiller's death, the Dark Lord's apprentice felt compelled by the Force to return to the Jedi Temple a final time to finish the Trials. Infiltrating the Temple Touching down for the last time at the Temple, Marek landed on the roof of the Temple Ziggurat, and entered through the entrance hall of the Tower of First Knowledge. The trained assassin quickly eliminated the severely cautious stormtroopers standing guard, and began to search through the rubble. In the central shaft of the Tower, the giant memorial statue of a long dead Jedi had been dislodged; the bridge leading through it had broken. Marek made his way through the ruins of a map room and a training chamber, eventually making it to the other side of the great shaft. Once inside the holocron chamber there, Marek accessed a holocron, and a Jedi Master appeared in hologram form, demanding he finish the Jedi Trials. The Stalker Marek found himself deep within the bows of the Temple Ziggurat, though still in the First Knowledge quarter. In a dilapidated hall, Marek moved segments of the destroyed floor into the ravine so he could cross. Coming to the desired chamber, he used the Force to manipulate two giant statues that stood guard over the chamber. Inside the dark, circular room, Marek found a floor apparently suspended in midair. From the shadows crept the Sith stalker, an apparition of what Marek could be, if he became Darth Sidious's apprentice. After a vicious battle, Marek was able to defeat the Stalker apparition, though as it faded, it claimed that Marek would never escape it. With that, Marek made his way back into the Temple Proper. Trial of the Spirit Once more on the Jedi Archives level, Marek moved towards a pile of debris from the collapsed ceiling segment, where he discovered a way to get past one of the Empire’s black doors. Gaining access to the off-limits corridor, Marek was forced to travel through a hole in the floor, due to the hall’s collapse. Within one of the ancient corridors, Marek made his way deep into the Sacred Spire; the natural mountain upon which the Temple was built. Emerging onto the slope of the mountain, Starkiller made his way across the blue-lit dirt path into another of the original halls. Leaping up through the ceiling, Starkiller was once again in the newer portions of the Temple. Winding through the High Council quarter, the Sith apprentice made his way to the lobby of the High Council Tower and entered the ancient turbolift that would transport him to the summit chamber. When the turbolift stopped and emptied into the Council Chambers, Starkiller gazed upon his master Darth Vader dueling a robed Jedi, another holocron like those of Darth Desolous and Darth Phobos. Marek began to hurl the Council chairs around the room, pulling the columns from the wall and slashing with his lightsaber. Lifting his opponent with the Force, Marek tossed the Jedi phantom towards the high windows of the chamber, shattering them. Only a computer program maintained by the Archives, the Jedi phantom could not exist outside the building and thus was not so easily defeated. Using the Force and other techniques to subdue the Jedi phantom, Marek eventually pulled the Trials’ ghost down and impaled him with his saber. Before the program cut out, the Jedi revealed itself to be Kento Marek, Galen’s father. Shocked by this revelation, Starkiller watched in horror as his father’s image faded away. Aftermath Leaving the ruined Chambers of the High Council, Marek made his way out of the Temple for the last time, on a personal mission to find Rahm Kota. Appearances *''The Force Unleashed'' video game Category:Battles of the Great Jedi Purge Jedi Temple 05 Category:Early Imperial campaigns Category:Sith missions